


Popsicles

by orphan_account



Series: The House of Incest [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Flat Chested, French Kissing, Guilty Pleasures, Guilty Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Inflation, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Popsicles, Rimming, Spit Kink, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, small girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: monumentwave requested - I'd love to see something where it's like a lewd/smutty version of the scene where Tony is tucking her in bed and they're eating a Popsicle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read. Simple.
> 
> I do not condone any of this, I'm just a dirty ass writer who likes dark, weird stuff.

Morgan continues to suck the rest of the popsicle, some red drool dripping down her chin. Tony gave her one last treat before she went to bed, since she was being a good girl.

Tony watches her lips closely, biting his lip hard, keeping up the popsicle in place, some dripping down his hand. The girl eats the rest of it, pulling away with red saliva following behind. 

Tony almost went in a trance, "You done?" He asked.

Morgan nodded, smiling happily. Tony tries to hold in his horniness, as he licks her saliva and excess popsicle off from the stick.

Tony looks at her adorable lips. They looked so plump, red and tasty, he could almost taste them on his. He growls silently behind his throat, and wipes off the excess popsicle juice from her lips, shuddering slightly at the feeling of her cold, soft little lips. The more he paid attention to the detail, the more aroused he'd gotten. Tony's imagination went wild, imagining those small lips wrapped around his cock. Tony's member twitched in his pants, and he shifted in place, licking the thumb that touched Morgan's lips.

Morgan licks her lips, slick little tongue running across them, making them glossier, almost seeming like she as teasing her aroused father. Tony huffs softly, her innocence making him even harder than before. 

"That was good, daddy." Morgan grins.

"I bet it was." The male snaps out of his sexual fantasy, strokes her soft, brown hair.

"C'mon. Give daddy a goodnight kiss." Tony leans in, lifting her face up, his pressing his lips against Morgan's.

The girl gasps when the tongue swirls around her mouth, oddly liking the feeling of it in her mouth. She had mixed feelings, but they always did this. It was normal to her. It was normal for everyone. Their tongues had contact, and Tony hummed in her mouth, tasting the strawberry flavor in his daughters mouth.

The adult exhales cold air, kissing her harder. Morgan closes her eyes, and grunts, the red saliva swishing around their mouths, and cornering down her mouth. Tony then pulls away from her, painfully hard, cock just pulsing in need. He was surprised Morgan didn't notice the tent.

"Oh, baby girl.. I love you, tons." He pants softly, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I love you 3000, daddy." Morgan beams, feeling a bit jittery from that as well, her little knees buckling.

Tony smiles, and kisses her again, passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part two <3

Tony pulls away from the kiss, a finger caressing her baby smooth face. He looks at her in awe, she was so beautiful, so nnocent. It made him so hard.

"Baby girl, you're the best." Tony lifts up her shirt, examining her little nipples, that didn't have breasts to them. He was breathing quite erotically, tweaking the buds.

"D-Daddy, that feels weird." Morgan wraps her legs around his waist, pulling her father closer, his erection poking her bottom. Morgan feels it, and shifts a bit in place.

"D-Daddy, your penis is touching me.." She kind of pants, feeling a bit aroused herself because of the feeling.

"I know.. it's because daddy thinks you're so beautiful, and daddy loves you." Tony explains, and pulls away. He slips off Morgan's pants, able to see a wet spot in his little girl's pants. 

"Daddy?" Morgan calls, as Tony was about to remove her panties, wanting to see the glory behind them.

"Yes, princess?" Tony asked.

Morgan was turning really flushed, "I want another kiss, daddy.. please?" She looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. Of course." Tony connects his lips with hers again, faintly tasting the popsicle again. His clothed cock rubbed against her wet clitoris, making Morgan shiver and whimper. Tony pulls away, and slides off her damp panties, seeing all of her pink, young, hairless glory as it dripped. He nearly groans, and opens up the folds, salivating.

Morgan wiggles a bit when Tony uses his finger to flick her small clit. The man couldn't resist anymore, and he dove his face inside. He licks the outer folds, her clit, the core, and her tiny little ass. His beard tickling her a bit. The little girl twitches, and moans in surprise, pushing against her father's face.

"Daddy! Your tongue feels so good!" She lifts her small legs up.

"You taste so good, baby girl." Tony moans at the taste. He continues to lick for a bit, shoving his tongue inside, earning a loud whimper. 

"Lick my butt again!" Morgan bites her lip, lewdly but somehow still pure snd innocent.

Tony deliciously licks her pucker. He twirls it around a bit, and then pulls away, panting, his chin covered with her liquids.

"Honey, daddy wants to try something." 

Morgan replies with a small nods, her little pussy begging to be touched.

Tony removes his pants and boxers, cock spranging out, erect and throbbing. Morgan's hazel eyes widen, and she blinks, "That's big daddy.." she said, a bit threatened.

"Don't be scared, baby girl. Daddy just wants to try something, okay?" Tony opens her legs, resting his huge cock on top of her little parts. Morgan's tiny body shifts, as she felt it twitch on her.

Tony rubs his length up and down her small clitoris, and outer folds. The feeling was wet and soft, making him groan, as Morgan whimpers from the slight stimulation.

"Oh, baby girl. You're so soaked for daddy." He nips softly at her little nipples.

Morgan whines and squirms, "D-Daddy.."

Tony pulls away, "Do you want me to stop?" 

"No.. daddy, I want it in me.. I want you to have sex with me, daddy." Morgan says, her adorable hazel eyes showing lust, and Innocence at the same time, "I-I want you to love me, daddy."

Tony was a bit surprised by these words, but it also made him even hornier, "Oh, baby girl, I do love you. Daddy loves you 3000." He said, positioning himself to the girls quivering parts. 

Tony pushes in, and Morgan squeaks from the big stretch.

"P-Painful!" Her breath hitches, her small body wiggling under him.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Tony pulls out his tip, "So sorry."

"D-Do it again.. please.. I want you to." Morgan keeps her small legs open for daddy, her eyes still showing lust, but still sweet, sweet innocence.

Tony bites his lip, and pushes in slowly this time, Morgan continued to whine and whimper at the pain, but gradually gets used to it. Tony rubs her small clit to make her feel pleasure while he pushed inside of her. Her small vagina was so tremendously tight, warm and wet. Pepper never felt as good as his daughter did. Tony was so lucky he'd be the one able to take his daughters virginity. 

Tony groans, stopping at certain inches, "Fuck.. baby girl, you're so beautiful. You feel so great." He pants, thrusting in all of his length.

Morgan cries out, not in pain, but in pleasure, "Ah, daddy! That feels a-amazing!" She whimpers, her stomach bulging just a bit from his cock inside of her.

Hearing those adorable, arousing moans, Tony starts to thrust inside vigorously, a satisfying slapping sound forming as his balls hit her little ass. Morgan moans and cries out loudly at something so big inside of her. Never before she felt something this huge before. It was great. Tony kept rubbing her clitoris, wanting to make her first time to be the best time.

"Nnnh! Daddy, it's so big!" Morgan arches her back, putting a hand on her stomach where she could faintly feel it thrusting in her small body.

"It is baby girl.. you're so good for me.." Tony pants, starting to go harder and faster, making her scream now.

"D-Daddy! Oh, nnnh!!" Morgan's eyes crossed, drool cornering her little mouth, tears welling in her hazel eyes. She trembles, and squirts all over her daddy's cock, giving squealing moans, her small walls tightening and twitching around her father's cock.

The erotic sight of his baby girl cumming made him close to the edge, "Ugh, fuck... so fucking beautiful.." Tony grabs onto her hips tightly, cock twitching, then cumming deep inside of her.

"Mnn!" Morgan squeaks, feeling her stomach feel full and get slightly bigger.

Tony knew she didn't hit puberty yet, so she wouldn't get pregnant by him, which was good. He slowly pulled out of her, a mixture of her fluids and his semen gushed out of her. It was a beautiful sight.

Tony pants, and pecks her lips, rubbing her nipples again, "I love you, baby girl.." 

Morgan was to weary to do anything, and she kind of just stood there. Tony picks her up, and places her properly on the bed, and lays next to her. He rubs her small stomach, kissing her cheek.

"I love you 3000, daddy." Morgan lays on top of chest, panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
